


Of Quartz I Like You

by SungieSpice



Series: You Rock My World- Hyunminsung [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice
Summary: Is it destiny, or simply luck?Hyunminsung AU where boyfriends Hyunjin and Minho go on a date to the carnival. The two spot a little shop selling pretty gemstones. However, maybe something (or someone) else catches their eye.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: You Rock My World- Hyunminsung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633018
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	Of Quartz I Like You

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

Hyunjin stirs awake as he hears the birds chirping from outside their window. He opens his eyes and for some reason, he feels like something good will happen today. He feels oddly filled with luck. He supposes this feeling is good, considering today is the day where him and Minho go to the fair for a date. 

The Strawberry Carnival only came once a year, and the two boyfriends have been going for two years now- one for each year they’ve been together. It lasted for 4 days, but they would always go on the last day, when there were less people.  
—————  
Minho and Hyunjin met when their mutual friend and current roommate, Felix had introduced them to one another. Minho and Felix had been friends since they were babies and started up their own dance studio when they saved up enough money. Dance had always been their passion, and now they’re able to share their passion with others. 

When the time came to hire a new dance teacher for the studio, Felix had come up with a great idea. Minho was single. His friend Hyunjin was single and an extremely talented dancer. He knew they had a lot in common, and as Minho’s best friend, he decided to put his master plan into action.

The second Felix brought Hyunjin in for an interview, Minho was completely smitten. The whole time Hyunjin was dancing, Minho couldn’t stop his face from becoming permanently red. The way he moved his body was so fluid and beautiful. It didn’t help that Hyunjin was very easy on the eyes.

On the other hand, Hyunjin tried his best not to look at the elder too much, in fear of messing up his prepared routine. However, it was a bad idea as the tall boy accidentally caught a glimpse of Minho’s thighs that were tightly being hugged by leather pants.

Felix looks at the two and whips his imaginary long red hair mentally. His two closest friends were totally whipped already and they’ve never had an actual conversation yet.

He looks at the pair once again. ‘Yep. I’m good. They so owe me for this one.’ He thinks. 

—————-

It took about one month, countless dates, and 1000 cat memes before Minho finally asked the younger boy to be his boyfriend.

It happened a few days after Hyunjin moved in with Felix and Minho. Felix had gone to stay at his boyfriend, Changbin’s house for the weekend. 

The poor boy had been stressing out for the whole week because he was going to meet Changbin’s parents for the first time. The day before, Hyunjin had to fight Felix on his way to the bathroom because the red haired boy wanted to impulsively dye his hair black.

After an exhausting minute, he managed to take the dye away from his friend. “But Jinnie! What if his parents don’t like my hair?? What if they think I’m a delinquent who’s only using Changbin fo-“ 

Hyunjin sighs and sits Felix down on the couch. “Lix. The most illegal thing you’ve ever done was when you ate 3 cookies at a bake sale because you thought they were free. You cried for two hours before you went back and paid for them.”

Felix sniffs and crosses his arms. “Don’t remind me, that was terrible!” Hyunjin laughs at his friend and pats his head. “What I’m trying to say is that you’re the sweetest and best boy. All you have to do is be yourself and I know they’ll love you. If they’re anything like Changbin hyung, they’ll love you as soon as they walk through the doors.” 

Felix smiles and visibly relaxes. “Thanks, Jinnie.”

So now, Hyunjin and Minho had the apartment to themselves. After eating lunch, they sat down together on the couch, with Hyunjin’s back pressed against Minho’s chest. 

“Hyung! She’s so dumb why would she do that?! Ughhh” Hyunjin groans. They started a new show on Netflix and Hyunjin couldn’t stop complaining about one of the main characters. Minho finds his whining endearing though. It was like watching a pouty baby not getting what he wants. 

“She just broke a mirror and walked under a ladder in one day! Wow, and she wonders why she’s getting bad luck. Those are literally two of the most popular superstitions! Has she never watched TV? Read a book? Been outside?!”

Minho scrunches his nose and laughs again while putting his arms around Hyunjin’s waist. “You go tell her, babe” the elder jokes. Hyunjin pouts and tackles Minho down on the couch. “You making fun of me, Lee?” Hyunjin questions as he pins the elder down with his legs straddling him. The elder just looks up at him smugly, “What if I am? You gonna fight me, Hwang?”

Before the man could get another jab in, Hyunjin leans down and kisses him on the lips. Minho is stunned but quickly kisses the younger back. Hyunjin pulls away and laughs, “That oughta shut you up.” He moves to stand up, but Minho quickly pulls him until he’s seated on his lap. 

“Be my boyfriend.” Minho says, looking right into the taller’s eyes. “Also, I wasn’t really making fun of you, you know. I just like the faces you make when I tease you.” 

Hyunjin just looks at him with wide eyes. Minho puts his hands on his thighs, “I know this is sudden, and this wasn’t how I planned to ask you, but Hyunjin, I really, really like you. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Hyunjin smiles so hard that his eyes disappear. “I’d love to, Minho.”

————

Hyunjin smiles and looks up at his sleeping boyfriend from where he lies on his chest. His Minho wasn’t the most romantic person, but he showed his love in small ways. When Hyunjin complains about something like running out of oranges or wanting to bake cupcakes, Minho would playfully roll his eyes at him and tell him to stop being dramatic. 

However, the next day, Hyunjin would find a fresh box of oranges beside ingredients for cupcakes on the kitchen counter. 

He sits up and admires his boyfriend a little longer before he jumps on him and tickles his sides.

“AAHHH! HYUNJIN WHAT THE-“ Minho darts up and panics, causing Hyunjin to fall off the bed onto the carpet. “Oh my gosh! Baby are you alright?” He says as he helps the other up. He laughs,” I’m okay honey. I’m sorry for scaring you, I just couldn’t help it,” he hides a laugh at his disheveled boyfriend before speaking again.

“You ready for our date today? Gates open at 10 and it is now 8:12. Today’s weather is warm and sunny all day and I’m ready to have some fun.” 

“Wow I didn’t know I was dating Google.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment because Google is very important and useful.”

Minho smirks and pulls Hyunjin closer by his arms, “Alright. Hey Jinnie, how much time do we have to make it to the carnival by 10?” Gosh they were cheesy.

Hyunjin hums and taps his chin in a thinking motion, “Enough time to shower, brush our teeth, change, and drag our roommate out of bed.”

“Perfect.”

———-  
The duo get ready in record time. Well, if you deduct the time it took for Hyunjin to convince Minho not to wear these atrocious leopard print skinny jeans. Before exiting their room, he makes a mental note to make sure those jeans never see the light of day again.

Minho exits the room first. “Babe, I’ll meet you in the living room. Wake up Lix and remind him to eat breakfast. You know he won’t leave his computer unless you drag him out.”

“Okie dokes give me a sec” Hyunjin says as he walks down the hall to Felix’s door. Hyunjin lifts his arm and knocks four times, “Yah- Felix! Wake up! Rise and shine!”

He hears a groan and the door opens to reveal a sleepy Felix with his hair covering half of his face. “Morning Hyunjin, you guys going on your date now?”

“Yup, but you mister- make sure to get some fresh air today. Maybe take a break from your video games and remember to eat? You know, get out of your cave once in a while?!” Hyunjin jokes and Felix pokes him in the rib.

“Wait, why do you keep holding the door?” Hyunjin asks as he tries to poke at the wood.

“Um n-no reason…” Felix says and blushes, making his cute freckles stand out.

There is a tense pause as they glare at each other. Hyunjin puts a hand on his hip and tilts his head mischievously. “HI CHANGBIN HYUNG!” He suddenly yells.

“Hey Hyunjin!” Changbin shouts from Felix’ room. 

“Gasp! Felix how scandalous! Before marriage?!” Hyunjin proclaims dramatically while clutching his chest.

“We did not do anything last night, excuse you! Also don’t act like you and Minho have never done anything!”

“Oh I won’t deny it.” Hyunjin crosses his arms and smirks while Felix rolls his eyes playfully at his friend. “Don’t you have a date to get to? Don’t want to be late now do you? Shoo! Let me cuddle with my Binnie in peace.” The freckled boy says as he drags Hyunjin down the hall.

“Okay, okay. Bye Lix! Bye Bin hyung! We’ll be back before you know it!”

————

When Minho and Hyunjin arrived at the Strawberry Carnival, it was packed. They thought that there would be less people today, but they seemed to have miscalculated. However, the longer they walk, the longer they realize why there are more people than usual. 

There were more rides, food stalls, and an even bigger market than last year. Out of all these, Minho loved the food stalls the most. The brown haired man absolutely loved strawberries, so this place was the closest thing to heaven. They had strawberry pies, chocolate covered strawberries, strawberry cheesecake, and his favourite- strawberry sundaes. At the end of the day, Hyunjin always had to drag his boyfriend back to the car after eating so much.

Hyunjin, on the other hand, loved to collect good luck charms. He wasn’t incredibly superstitious, but he liked the idea of luck and wanted to maximize it. Last year, he had gotten a bracelet with a ladybug charm, some lucky gemstones, and a horseshoe keychain. He’s kept that keychain on since he’d bought it. He wants to buy more charms today. He’s hoping with a market this big, he’ll be able to find something really nice. 

——-

It was a long wait, but the two managed to ride 5 roller coasters before they decided to get something to eat. Hyunjin leads them to the food area and they each buy lunch.

It takes about three giant slices of strawberry cheesecake before Minho thinks he’s satisfied for the time being. “Ready to go, baby?” He says as he helps the other up and holds his hand in his own. “Finally! I had to sit through watching you eat like a hundred slices of cheesecake!” 

“It was only three! Stop pouting, Jinnie I’m sorry. Let’s go look for your charms.” Minho says playfully rolling his eyes. The younger just pouts harder and Minho wants to kiss it off his face, but he doesn’t want to be THAT couple in front of all these people. Maybe some other time. 

After walking for some time and passing by lots of interesting stalls, Hyunjin finds one that looks like it sells exactly what he needs. 

“I think I see one babe. Right over there.” 

They walk up to the stall and Hyunjin almost squeaks in joy as he sees so many pretty stones and necklaces. 

“These are so pretty hyung! Look- I don’t have amethyst in my collection yet” he says picking up the stone. 

Minho picks up another, “I don’t think you have this one either.”

“You’re right. I wonder what this one is for…” 

A small voice suddenly speaks up. “Um…Hi! I couldn’t help but overhear, but that stone is an Amazonite. It’s good for calming you down and soothing you.”

The blonde boy who appeared to be the seller pulls out a necklace from underneath his yellow sweater. “I’ve been wearing mine all week.” He smiles at both of them while showing off an identical turquoise stone.

Minho and Hyunjin are both a little speechless. This boy was absolutely adorable. He was dressed in a fuzzy yellow sweater, white shorts, knee socks, yellow converse, and a blue beret.

Hyunjin is sure his boyfriend is containing the urge to wrap this boy up into a bundle. He himself is containing the urge to squish his chubby cheeks. 

Hyunjin snaps out of his trance and speaks, “Oh. Thank you. I could use a calming stone.” 

The tall boy gestures at the boy’s merchandise, “I take it you collect charms, like me?” 

“Yes! I’ve always loved to collect good luck charms and make them too. I especially love making these little guys. They’re called trees of life and they’re my favourite, I- oh I’m sorry, I was rambling-“

Minho jumps to intervene, “No,no,no it’s okay! We’d love to hear you talk some more” he smiles at the clearly nervous boy.

“Yeah, it’s kinda cute actually, can you tell us more?”

The blonde boy blushes at being called cute and gives them both a little smile that puffs up his cheeks. He picks up a palm sized ring with a tree in the middle of it. “Well these are made of wire that I twisted into the shapes of trees. I even added different coloured beads to make it look like leaves and such. Trees of life are meant to represent immortality and good health. To keep you nice and strong!” 

The two boyfriends give each other a knowing look. 

“We’ll take two trees of life then. Also these two gemstones.”

“O-oh okay, I’ll put them in a bag for you! Anything else you like?” 

Minho gives Hyunjin a look of ‘Don’t do it, don’t say it…’ while Hyunjin gives a look back that says ‘ugh fine!’

“Can you tell us more about all your charms?”

“I’d love to!”

————-

They must’ve spent so long at the stall, because the sun has already begun to go down. It’s 5:00, meaning they only had an hour before the carnival closed. 

They’d love to keep talking with the adorable shop keeper. However, they had a very important conversation to talk about, so they paid for their things and made their way to an empty table, far from any people. While leaving, the blonde shopkeeper handed Hyunjin a smooth stone half the size of his palm. Before Hyunjin could say anything, “It’s a gemstone for love and lasting relationships,” he says smiling at the pair’s intertwined hands. “It’s on the house… to thank you for keeping me company today...”

———

Now, Minho and Hyunjin are sitting face to face. They’ve talked about something like this before. They didn’t have an open relationship, but they were open to polyamory if it felt right. They had enough love to give, and they loved each other so much. They even have friends who are in successful polyamorous relationships, like Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun. The trio were always inseparable, which was sometimes dangerous considering how mischievous they were. 

“Hyung, you felt it too, right?”

“I did. I felt something weird in my chest.”

“Me too! Hyung he’s so adorable- the way he talks is so cute. He even made talking about a bunch of rocks interesting.”

Minho laughs, “Hyunjin. I think we’re on the same page, but I want to make sure… Do you want to open our relationship up to him? Like court him and the whole deal?”

“Yes hyung. I love you with all my heart and I know you love me. I just think there’s room for three of us. Of course we only literally just met him, but what I’m trying to say is, I’m attracted to him and wouldn’t mind asking him on a date in the future.” 

“Baby, I’m so glad you agree.” Minho says as he moves to sit beside Hyunjin. 

“What should we do now? Oh! Hyung! We don’t even know his name or have his number! How could we have fallen for him without asking for his name?!” 

“Yeah, it slipped my mind too… But we can still go back to his stall. Quick, let’s go!”

————  
As they approach the market, they see that all the shopkeepers are packing up and some of them have already gone home. 

Minho curses underneath his breath. They walk faster to where the boy’s stall was- all his stuff is gone, and so was he. 

They can’t even come back tomorrow, today is the last day of the fair.

————-  
Days pass by and the two boyfriends still can’t get the chubby cheeked shopkeeper out of their heads. They’ve only known him for a short while, but it was enough for the both of them to become completely infatuated with the boy. Even the tsundere in Minho couldn’t help but feel a loss at the whole situation.

Felix moving in with Changbin also didn’t help. Of course they were extremely happy for them, but it was like sending their only child off to college. Also, with Felix out of the house, they had nobody to baby. They could call Jeongin over, but he must already be babied enough by his puppy- like boyfriend, Seungmin.

Their lives go on as normal. They’re still happy and stupidly in love, but they often think about the ’what if’s.‘ What if they came back to him sooner? What if they had asked for his name? What if they had gotten his number? 

As Hyunjin looks down at his Amazonite necklace, he wonders what it would be like if they had the boy with them right now. He would probably be holding him in his arms while Minho makes them hot cocoa in the kitchen. He wonders if he would be clingy, like him.

His thoughts are cut short when Minho sits beside him and wraps his arm around his shoulder. “Hey love, what do you think of renting out Felix’ old room? We already have your old room as a spare.”

Hyunjin thinks about it for a second. Well, it would help with rent, and it would be nice to have a fresh face around. “Sure. As long as it’s someone we, or our friends know.”

“Of course, drama llama. I’ll ask our friends right now.”

—————  
Three hours later, their friend Hongjoong texted Minho with a promising candidate.

Joong: Hey Min, Channie told me you were looking for a new roomie. I have a friend who’s actually looking for a new room. He’s a really sweet kid. His name is Han Jisung and we work at the same place. Be careful though, my son is a little shy, but when he gets comfortable with you, it’ll be just fine.

Min: Sounds great, Can you give me his number? I’ll text him the details right now

Joong: His number is XXX-XXX-XXXX

Min: Thanks hyung

———

???: Hi, I’m Minho. Hongjoong gave me your number because you’re looking for a room? 

Jisung: Oh, yes I am!

Minho: Great. I’ll send you the specifications and pictures, plus the rent details.  
ApartmentSpecs.pdf

Jisung: It’s perfect. I love the layout of the room. Also, I have my own bathroom?

Minho: Yup! But that one sadly doesn’t have a shower, so you’ll have to use the one in front of your room.

Jisung: That’s okay. Should we meet somewhere to talk about this? 

Minho: If it’s alright with you, we can meet here if you’d like. It’ll let you see the place for yourself before you decide to sign- if you want to sign.

Jisung: Oh, okay that sounds like a good idea. When should I stop by?

Minho: How about tomorrow? I have all the paperwork ready so we can get everything settled quickly. Here’s the address.- LINK

Jisung: Got it. What time?

Minho: How about 1:00? Both of us will give you a tour and discuss rent and such. By both of us, I mean myself and Hyunjin. He also lives here.

Jisung: Okay! See you tomorrow. Thank you, Minho

Minho: No problem. See you tomorrow.

———-

Minho puts his phone down after they text the boy, Jisung. 

“He sounds nice, hyung. I like him already.” Hyunjin rests on Minho’s shoulder.

“We were literally only texting. How do you know what he’s like?” He looks at Hyunjin.

“I just know, hyung! He doesn’t sound like a crazy psycho serial killer. Also, Hongjoong hyung has already adopted him, so that’s a sign. Hyung doesn’t adopt just anyone.”

“Not true. He even adopted Seungmin! He’s evil!”

“Hyung, you only say that because he forgot how many cats you have.”

“So? That is evil behaviour- I tell him every day and post pictures of them when I visit my mom’s house only to have him say I only have one? Shameful.” He shakes his head. 

“And you call me the dramatic one.”

“Because you are, Jinnie. Just this morning you fell in the hallway because I dropped a spoon in the kitchen. A spoon.”

Hyunjin glares at his boyfriend, “I hope our new roommate really is nice, because I’m going to replace you with him. I’m gonna give him all the cuddles and kisses, while you get none! You can beg, scream, or grovel, but I-“

Minho grabs his face and kisses him. Hyunjin, who is visibly caught off guard kisses him back, only to be cut short as Minho pulls away and leans back on the couch. A smug smile decorates his face as he looks at his angry and shocked boyfriend.

“You were saying?” 

Suddenly, Minho is met with a pillow to the face while Hyunjin stands up and heads to their room. “Bye, Minho hyung! I’m going to bed, and you’ll never get a kiss from me again! You’ll never feel these highly moisturized, plump lips again!” He says dramatically. 

Not even an hour later and the two are on their bed making out. Minho allows Hyunjin to take the lead as a subtle apology for all his teasing earlier. Usually, the two fight for dominance, but for tonight, Minho lets his dramatic boyfriend take over or he’d “accidentally” take 90% of the blanket, leaving Minho to freeze all night long.

They spend the rest of the night in each other’s embrace with words of love occasionally leaving their lips before they drift away to sleep.

———

Due to their late night, they wake up late the next morning. They’re lucky they’re both off today, or they wouldn’t be able to survive Felix’ torment for being late to work.

When Hyunjin looks at the time, he jolts up and slaps Minho on the arm, “Minho hyung! Wake up it's already 11:57 and Jisung will be here at 3! We still need to clean up and shower!” 

Hyunjin continues to poke and yell at his boyfriend, only to receive groans and multiple “Five more minutes...” From him. 

After a miserable few minutes, Hyunjin manages to get his boyfriend out of the bed, shower both of them, and get them changed in under 30 minutes.

They then get busy cleaning the house up and down before their guest arrives. They want him to actually like the place. They also don’t want Jisung thinking they’re slob kabobs.

When the two finish, it’s 2:50 and the house is squeaky clean. 

The two take a deep breath and flop down on the couch. 

“We did it… I’m exhausted.”

“Me too. I need a second.”

After 13 or so minutes, they hear their doorbell ring. 

“Let’s go meet our new roomie, Min.”

The two share a kiss before they walk to the door. 

They open the door and are shocked at who they see.

The boy from the carnival.

The boy they had stupidly forgotten to ask about and thought they’d never see again was standing right in front of them.

“Oh hi! It’s you two, nice to see you again!” 

Hyunjin and Minho both look at each other and they can’t help but smile at each other. Jisung looks at them nervously. Did they not remember him? This is so embarrassing- I’m running away-

“It’s nice to see you again too. Come in, take a seat on the couch.” 

“O-okay.” 

He removes his shoes and follows Hyunjin, the taller male to sit on the couch. Hyunjin sits beside the nervous boy while Minho sits on the single-seater in front of them.

Minho notices the silence and speaks up, “What a small world, huh? Looks like we already know each other.” He smiles.

Hyunjin nods, “Yeah, but we didn’t even get to ask for your name, or your number that day though...” He still can’t believe how it was possible not to ask for such a cutie’s name, but Hyunjin and Minho were probably too entranced by Jisung to think properly.

“Oh… it’s okay, I didn’t think I was all that interesting though… but I guess you have both my name and my number now.” Jisung replies with a shy smile.

Minho shakes his head, “Of course you're interesting, Jisung. We really learned a lot from you, actually. I even started to wear some healing stones, see?” Minho reaches under his shirt and brings out a necklace with an orange, shiny stone. Minho smiles softly as Jisung looks at the gem with a little smile. “Carnelian. I remember you told me it was for confidence and creativity. I guess it’s good for dancers like me and Jinnie here” he motions at Hyunjin who nods in agreement. 

The trio talked for what felt like hours. The more they spoke, the more comfortable Jisung became around the two of them. They discussed the rent, future house rules, allergies, and how many cats Minho has before they talk more about themselves.

From the moment Jisung walked in, Minho had already accepted Jisung to be their new roommate even without the interview. 

Jisung really was a sweet boy. During their introductions, they learn that he works with Hongjoong at a producing studio. They create lyrics and voice demos for music companies to use. Although Jisung was too shy to show them his work, he eventually got out his phone and played a short part of a new song he was working on. Not only was the boy extremely beautiful, but he was a talented singer, rapper, vocalist, lyricist, and producer. 

Hours later, Jisung accepts to be their new roommate.

————————————-

Two months later….

Jisung rushes to his room and closes the door quickly but quietly. He needed to get out of the living room before he lost his mind. 

Ever since he started living with Hyunjin and Minho, he’s been reduced to a blushing, puddle of mess. He really liked the two, don’t get him wrong, but he didn’t know how to handle his feelings at the moment.

When he had met the two at the Strawberry Carnival, he was already a mess. They were so nice and attentive to him, that he tried so hard to keep his knees from buckling when they smiled at him. Both of them were just so handsome and sweet, that Jisung’s heart simply couldn’t help but develop a crush on both of them.

He can’t think of them like this though. He wasn’t allowed to think of them like this. Both of them were already dating each other, and their relationship was quite sweet to Jisung. 

Hyunjin was the clingy, vocal type while Minho was more reserved and subtle. But although two two of them were together, they never let Jisung feel like a third wheel. If they were cooking dinner, they would invite Jisung to join them. If they were headed to work, they would make sure to make Jisung breakfast and say goodbye to him before they left. If they were cuddling while watching a movie, they would invite Jisung to sit in between them and cuddle him together. Throughout this whole time, they all learned so much about each other and Jisung admires them even more than he already did. They always made him feel safe and comfortable.

Although it was nice of them, it was beginning to become a problem for Jisung. When they treat him like this, it makes him pretend that he’s a part of their relationship, when he’s not. He’s had to stop himself from imagining what it would be like if the two of them felt the same way as him. How he would be able to cuddle them or kiss them any time, or comfort them when they’re upset or stressed.

He’s going to miss it all, but he needs to distance himself if he’s going to get over this crush of his. He doesn’t want to be a burden to them anymore. He shouldn’t take advantage of their kindness. He’ll just try to spend more time in his room. 

———-

Hyunjin and Minho sit together on their bed feeling a little deflated. They’ve been trying to flirt with Jisung for a whole month now. When he first moved in, they held back to get to know him better and to let the boy settle in. However, for the past 4 weeks, they’ve been trying to woo the squirrel looking boy. It’s not like they were being subtle either; Jisung was just completely oblivious! And to top it off, he’s been distant lately- declining their invitations to hang out together. 

Before, they would all settle in the living room and just enjoy each other’s company. Often times, Hyunjin would put on a tv show while they did their own things. Hyunjin would practice dance covers, Minho would read a book, and Jisung would watch National Geographic videos on his phone. Sometimes, he would show them videos of bizarre looking animals and say, “Look, it’s you!” with a cheeky smile. Hyunjin would just pinch his cheeks and threaten him with suffocating cuddles, while Minho would jokingly give him a dirty look promising to get him back when he least expected it. They could get used to this- all three of them together.

Hyunjin sighs as he remembers all the times he’s flirted with Jisung, only to have them completely fly over Jisung’s head. Just two days ago, Hyunjin saw Jisung sitting at the dining table. He walked over to him, turned the boy’s chair around to face him, and told him, “There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you.” 

He slyly inches closer to the boy, who just unfortunately replies, “Oh Jinnie! Your eyes? Are you okay? I’ll bring you a warm cloth! Hold on.”

Similarly, Minho recalls a failed attempt as well. When they were alone in the living room, Minho took a deep breath and looked up from the book he was reading to look at Jisung curled up on the couch.

“Jisungie… Are you a cat because I'm feline a connection between us” He says with his signature flirty grin. 

Jisung just looks up at the elder innocently, “Well, usually, people think I’m a hamster, squirrel, or quokka. Also, one time Hongjoong hyung said I was like a mouse sometimes.” He smiles, completely unaware of Minho’s shattered ego.

The two tried their best to spend time with Jisung and get closer to him, but recently, they feel as though he’s not interested. It was strange though, because just a week ago, they were sure they were making progress.

“Hyung… maybe we should just confess” Hyunjin suddenly voices out. “After all, not everyone has heard of or accepts poly relationships.”

Minho takes a deep breath. “You’re right. It’s better if we just tell him how we feel so he knows we’re open to him if he likes us too. I gotta admit though, I’m pretty scared he won’t feel the same.”

“Me too, bunny. But what if he does?”  
——————

Jisung stretches his back after working at his desk for three hours. He woke up from a nap earlier filled with ideas to turn into lyrics. 

He saves his files and puts his notebooks away before standing up to stretch his legs too. He’s changed into an oversized purple sweater, black thigh highs and a pleated black skirt. He enjoys wearing cute outfits like this, but he’s too nervous to wear them out in public. He’s even too shy to wear them around Minho and Hyunjin- the boys that his heart chose to pine over.

A part of him knows that they wouldn’t judge him. They’ve been nothing but kind and supportive, but he wouldn’t be able to bear seeing them look at him in disgust, so he settles with just wearing them in the comfort of his own room. It’s about 7:00 in the evening and all Jisung wants to do is go on his phone and lie down in bed. 

On his way to his bed though, he notices a piece of crumpled paper that didn’t make it into the waste bin. He picks it up and walks to the garbage, but as he throws it in, a large spider emerges from it and crawls up his leg. The boy shouts in fear and calls out for help. He kicks his leg out and the spider falls on the floor, only to crawl up onto the wall on his right. He backs away as far as possible and bumps his side on the corner of his desk. He cries out in pain while falling to the ground. 

After a few seconds, Hyunjin and Minho hurriedly burst into his room and come to his rescue. 

Minho and Hyunjin were just cuddling in bed discussing their weekly schedule before they heard a distressed scream come from Jisung’s room. They quickly got up and rushed to his door. They shouldn’t be entering without permission, but it sounded like an emergency, so they open the door and come running in, only to see the blonde boy on the ground looking terrified. 

They rush over to crouch down on either side of him. “Hey, baby what’s wrong? Are you okay? What happened?” Minho asked holding the boy protectively. 

“T-there’s a g-giant spider! Crawled u-up my leg! So scared… it’s there,” he stutters out while pointing to the wall where he last saw the spider. He was shaking and was trying to press his face deeper into Minho’s hoodie. He’s always been extremely terrified of spiders. He just can’t handle seeing one or being around one. He always panics and has to call someone for help. 

Hyunjin frowns at Jisung’s terrified, shivering form. He rubs a hand soothingly up and down Jisung’s back. “Shh… don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll make it go away. Just keep your eyes closed okay?”

“O-okay..”

The tall boy goes to the kitchen to grab a paper and a glass jar. He returns to the room and finds the spider on the wall. It was about the size of a bottle cap. Not giant, but Hyunjin could see why Jisung would be scared of it. 

He quickly places the clear jar over the eight legged creature then slowly slides the paper under the jar. When everything is in place, he carefully carries the jar with the spider to the window and releases it outside. 

When he returns, Jisung is still hiding his face while Minho holds him. 

He crouches down with them again, “Hey, the spider’s gone. You can come out now.” 

“It is? It’s really gone?” He asks, voice muffled. 

“Yup. Come on, let’s see that pretty face”

Jisung blushes, but gives in, turning his body so that both of them could see him. He grimaces, however, when he feels the pain from bumping into his desk earlier. He hisses and holds a hand over the sore spot.

Minho notices and furrows his eyebrows, “Did you hurt yourself, Sungie? Let hyung see. I’ll help you.”

Jisung hesitantly pulls his sweater up to show his upper right hip that was already turning a faint red. That would surely bruise in a couple of days. 

Minho runs a thumb over the spot gently. “Oh… Sungie… don’t worry, I’ll be right back, I’ll get some cream and an ice pack for you, okay?” 

Minho stands up as Hyunjin places Jisung on his lap in a sideways position. As Jisung watches the eldest leave the room, Hyunjin takes a second to look down at Jisung’s outfit. He’s never seen him in a skirt before, and the thigh highs were absolutely adorable. They highlighted his slender and tanned legs so well. 

“Sungie, your outfit is extra cute today. It suits you.” He smiles, holding him closer.

Jisung looks down and realizes that both of them have seen him in this outfit. He panics, “B-but isn’t it weird?”

“It’s not weird at all! I really liked the colours you chose today too. You’re matching with Minho hyung and I.” He giggles while pointing to his black and purple t-shirt.

Jisung loves when Hyunjin giggles. His eyes just turn into little moons. Same with Minho. When Minho giggles, his eyes sparkle like little stars. They were really alike and perfect for each other.

“T-thank you, Jinnie.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

Jisung freezes at the name. If they keep calling him such things, he doesn’t know if his heart could take it. He takes a deep breath and prepares himself to confront Hyunjin, but before he can speak, Minho comes back with a container of healing cream and an ice pack. 

Deciding to get more comfortable, Hyunjin carries Jisung and they sit on the bed, with Jisung still on Hyunjin’s lap. 

Minho sits right beside them. “Can I see your bruise again?” Jisung lifts his sweater up again and Minho gently applies the cream all over the area. He’s careful not to apply too much pressure. Jisung shivers and flinches when he puts the ice pack on. 

“Feel better, baby?”

“Yeah, but...um. Can you two stop calling me sweetheart or b-baby? It hurts…” 

Hyunjin releases his arms from around Jisung and Minho leans back to give him space. 

“We’re so sorry, Jisung. We never meant to make you feel uncomfortable-“

“No! I- um. You don’t make me feel uncomfortable, I just… I have feelings for both of you... and I’ve had a crush on you ever since we met, but I know that I shouldn’t! You two are so friendly to me and I appreciate it, but it’s making my heart hurt knowing you won’t feel the same about me… I’m not blaming you or anything, it’s just that it would help if you didn’t call me such things.”

Jisung doesn’t know where his courage came from, but he feels both relieved and scared at the same time. He feels good after he told them the truth, but he feels awful that they have to reject him and find a new roommate or something. He doesn’t realize that a tear dripped down his face. He reaches up to wipe it, and stands up, ready to leave.

He doesn’t expect them to say anything. His plan is to just grab his phone and call Hongjoong to stay over at his house for a while.

However, he doesn’t get to move an inch as the two boys surround him in a hug with him in the middle. 

Hyunjin wipes a fallen tear from his face and Minho opens his mouth to speak.

“Jisung...baby. This was supposed to go a lot smoother, but we both have feelings for you too. As soon as we saw you, we knew we wanted you with us. You don’t know how sad we got when we tried to come back for you and you’d already gone home.”

“Sungie, I’m sorry hyung and I didn’t tell you sooner. It was just hard for us to ask you… We were sure you didn’t feel the same and were going to reject us.” 

Minho nods his head and ruffles Jisung’s fluffy hair. “No offence, Hannie, but I don’t know how you didn’t realize how whipped we are for you. We’ve been trying to spend time with you and we’ve been trying to flirt with you all this time.”

“Flirting with me? I’m sorry I just thought you two were being friendly to me…” he looks down and blushes deeply.

Hyunjin playfully releases an exasperated sound and adjusts Jisung so that he’s straddling both of their legs and facing them. 

“We’re not the nicest people, but we care about those who mean a lot to us. But sunshine, you’re even more special. You’ve made us even happier when you came through the doors for the first time.”

The eldest takes one of Jisung’s hands and brings it to his lips. “You’re so beautiful, talented, and kind. When you laugh, your smile is heart shaped and your eyes shine like galaxies.” Minho scrunches his nose and cringes at his words, but he’s just being honest.

Jisung giggles and he looks at both of them fondly. He didn’t expect it to end up like this, but it ended up in the best way possible. They liked him back. 

“We wanted to take you out on a date and bring you cheesecake, but I don’t think we can wait after this.” 

The two older boys hold hands and give each other a nod. 

“Jisung, do you want to be our boyfriend?”

The smaller boy laughs and tackles his now boyfriends down in the bed while saying “Yes!”

They all laugh and adjust themselves on Jisung’s queen sized bed with Jisung right in the middle. As their laughter dies down, they sit back up with Jisung sitting sideways on Minho’s lap while his legs rest on Hyunjin’s. 

They rest in comfortable silence before Minho and Hyunjin exchange a look saying that they want the same thing. They look at Jisung and he looks like he wants it too.

Hyunjin adjusts Jisung’s legs and he leans close enough to feel the younger’s soft breath brush his face. 

“Jisung, can I kiss you?”

Jisung’s breath stutters, but he whispers, “Yes. Please.”

He feels Hyunjin’s large hand cup the side of his face and then he feels his lips on his.

They’re softer than he imagined. He’s so gentle with him, and Jisung just melts.

The blonde wasn’t very experienced in kissing, but he tries to keep up and savour this first kiss with Hyunjin. Kissing Hyunjin feels like sunshine. Like gentle rays of sunlight bringing warmth to his chilly body. 

After a minute or two, they pull apart and Minho smiles at both of his boys. He shifts Jisung to face his body more.

Jisung puts a hand on his shoulder to balance himself before he looks into Minho’s eyes pleadingly. 

“Kiss me. Please” he asks in a whisper so silent.

“Of course, baby. Anything you want”

He tilts Jisung’s head up with three fingers and kisses him as softly as he’s been wanting to for weeks. Kissing Minho felt like finishing a song. Like the pride and relief you feel after countless hours of writing.

Minho kisses him until he has to pull away to breathe. The two of them smile and coo at Jisung as he catches his breath. However, he loses it again when he sees Hyunjin pull Minho in for a kiss of their own. Seeing them kiss made Jisung’s heart swell with happiness. These two were now his boyfriends and he couldn’t be happier. 

The whole night was spent cuddling and sharing sweet kisses with one another. All three of them were on cloud nine. They fell asleep with happy hearts and content smiles on their faces.

However, before Hyunjin drifted into unconsciousness, he made a mental note to buy Jisung a few stones to help recognize when people are shamelessly flirting with him.

On the other hand, the last thing Minho thinks about is where he put his leopard print skinny jeans.

Lastly, before falling asleep, Jisung scrambles to recall how many cats Minho has. 

’There’s definitely two’ he thinks as he lets sleep take him.


End file.
